Damn Horny Boys
by Akuro13
Summary: Finn and Puck's little secret isn't so secretive anymore! -Finn/Puck-slash-  This was fun to write  .


This was originally going to be called Kurt's Discovery but I like the title I chose better=] Anywho!

I don't own Glee – If I did every guy in New Directions would be gay or bi (especially Noah and Sam)

This has Finn/Puck so if you don't like slash…this is not the fic you're looking for

This was like a 2 second idea that randomly came to me-I tried to be funny but I don't know if it got across =^.^=

* * *

><p><span>Damn Horny Boys<span>

Finn is lying on the couch, sprawled out on his back with one leg hanging off the edge. The TV is on, showing a commercial for Ford, a sleek Mustang on the screen as "Light of the Morning" by Band of Skulls filters through the speaker. Could be a normal scene…but it's not.

Puck was lying on the couch, sprawled out on his stomach with his chest pressed against Finn's. His hands were gripping the taller teen's short hair; Finn's hands were position on Puck's hips. Both of their grips were tight, as if they were trying to pull one another closer as their lips moved together. Puck switched the angle of his head and a flash of tongues could be seen and hips rolled together.

Kurt stood in the doorway to the living room for a moment staring, trying to process the scene. He looked over his shoulder debating whether or not he should try reentering the house, wondering if what he is seeing (There goes Finn's hands up Noah's shirt)and hearing (Oh, he just heard a moan) would change if he did reenter.

After reasoning that no, the scene won't change, he walked over to the edge of the couch and cleared his throat. The two on the couch paused in their kiss before breaking apart and looking up at Kurt. The situation caught up to them when Kurt crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at them. They flew off of each other and scooted to opposite ends of the couch, Noah huffing out a "Shit, Hummel! You got ballerina feet or something?"

Finn looked over at the tan teen, confused as to why Kurt would have ballerina feet since he doesn't take ballet…Oh wait, it's probably because he's so quiet when he walks. That would make sense. After making the connection, he looks back to Kurt, who is tapping his right foot waiting for an explanation.

"K-Kurt, what, um, what are you doing home so early? You and Mercedes take hours to shop."

"She wasn't feeling well so we decided to call it a day," the delicate boy said slowly. The room was relatively silent except for the sound of a football game coming from the TV, commercials apparently over. Kurt was getting irritated at the lack of explaining the other two were doing. He first focused his gaze on Noah.

"Sooo, you're gay?"

"I like chicks and dicks," he answered with a shrug. Kurt filed that bit of information away for later questions and turned towards Finn.

"And you are…"

"I'm not gay. I guess I'm bisexual too, even though Puck's the only guy I'm attracted to. Hmmm, I guess I'm hetero and Pucksexual. Yea, that sounds cool." Another moment of awkward silence passed through before Kurt asked another question.

"And how long has this been going on exactly?"

Finn and Noah looked at each other before shrugging.

"Oh no, a shrug is not gonna work!"

"Alright, umm, I guess about 4 months. Wait, shouldn't you be like, freaking out? Why aren't you freaking out?"

"Oh Finn Finn Finn, You have nooo idea how bad I'm freaking out on the inside. In fact, the only thing keeping me sane is my curiosity. But now that you mention it…I have gotten so much crap about being into guys and here you two are making out on the couch! Damn horny boys! How did this even happen?"

Finn slouched down into the couch trying to become invisible and really wishing Kurt would stop glaring at him. That glare is scary, okay? Luckily for the tall teen, Puck spoke up and effectively got the glare turned away.

"Ok so I was totally gonna go after your hot ass, but then! You took it away by going to that Dayton school and joining the Wobblers!"

"Um Noah, the school is called Dalton and I think they are called the Warblers," Finn interjected.

"Yea yea, not important. After spending all that extra time over here and around Finn so I could be like one of those whiny bitches who want to be around their crush but doesn't have the balls to make a move, I realized I kinda like the big idiot over there-"

"Dude, not cool," Finn interjected again.

"When you left and made me feel all betrayed 'cause you switched schools. Stupid, I know, but nobody gets away from the stud. Anyway, I just slammed Finny here up against a wall one day, started kissing him, then about four months later, here we are.

"Man, I'm a stud. I can even make straight guys fall for me!" After finishing his explanations, the tan teen flung himself, smug smile in place, on Finn and used him as a pillow while said "boy who got made into a pillow" stared at Kurt, waiting for his reaction.

"Dang it! Why did I have to switch schools! I mean I ended right back at McKinley anyway!"

"Yeeep Kurt, you missed out on the sex shark. But hey, it worked out. I got Finn," Puck draped his "pillow's" arm over his chest, "and you got your guy. I am open to a threesome though if you're interested, no foursomes though cause I'm not in to the Hobbit."

Finn looked down at Noah. "Threesome? With my stepbrother? Weird dude, weird."

Pushing the fact that Finn didn't necessarily oppose the threesome out of the way, Kurt decided to make his leave. "I'ma go and uh rest my mind from this over load, k cuddle bugs?"

As he walked away, towards his room, he heard Finn protest to being called a cuddle bug.

"We're just manly hugging!"

"Can we get back to manly kissing now?" Puck asked, not expecting an answer since he pulled Finn down into a kiss.

Ohhh those damn horny boys…

* * *

><p>The song "Light of the Morning" by Band of Skulls is awesome! I like it a lot and found out about it through the Ford commercial;p<p>

YAY! 'Nother fic! I LOVE when I finish a fic! Such a good feeling of satisfaction

Wanna review now? Eh? Eh? Maybe? Yeeeaa you do=]


End file.
